


The Framework

by Marie_fandomtrashwhore



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_fandomtrashwhore/pseuds/Marie_fandomtrashwhore
Summary: You're trying to get Fitz (your husband) and your daugther out of the framework.





	The Framework

Daisy and Simmons were about to go in the framework to wake up the others and you stormed in the room.  
You:"Take me with you!"  
Simmons looked at Daisy and then back to you:"Y/N I'm not sure if..."  
You:"The love of my life and my daughter are captured in there! I need to go. I need to save them!"  
They gave each other an unsure look.  
You cried and begged them:"Please..."  
Daisy signed:"Okay."  
Simmons gasped and her head shoot in Daisy's direction:"What?"  
Daisy:"She was an agent just like us before her daugther was born. I bet she can protect herself."  
You let our a deep breath:"Thank you!"  
Simmons signed and gave Daisy a warning look:"Fitz is going to kill us for this."  
You:"Don't worry about that. I'm going to kill him for creating Aida first."

Shortly after you entered the framework.  
You woke up with a deep breath and you eyes sceaned your surrounding. It was your flat and your flat meant the flat you used to have before you met Fitz. It was quite small and empty without any personal touch at all, just how you would imagine the flat of an agent who only lives for his missions. That was exactly how you life had been before Fitz. Cold, Empty and quite meaningless. You took every mission you could get, no metter what or how hard it was and made it to one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best agents. You had no relationships in any way. You were lonely.  
Panic started to build in you. That wasn't who you were anymore. Now you had a nice house with Fitz, stopped working for S.H.I.E.L.D. and took care of your daugther. Your whole live was builded around them now and as it seems, this wasn't the case in the framework. Where are they? You worried especially about your daugther because you knew Fitz could look after himself, but she was only 3 years old. Your body started to shake and you nearly blacked out.  
Suddenly a phone, which had to be yours, made a sound on the kitchen table. You ran towards it and grabbed it hectical to read the message: New mission. Come in as fast as you can.  
One of many texts you got back then. You signed. Did you had a choice? No. That's why you got your things together and drove with you car towards the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquater. Everything was exactly where it used to be back then and made the framework apear like a sceary time travel to you.  
The city was nearly empty and the few people who decided to go out looked feared, especially when they looked at you. But all that was not as bad as seeing the Hydra sign on the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquater. Is this a sick joke?  
You parked your car and saw Daisy entering the building with a man. Who is with her?  
You:"DAISY!"  
She spinned around and her accompanying turned his head. Ward? No way!  
Ward:"Who the fuck is Daisy?"  
Your mouth dropped open but before you could say anything Daisy made her way to you, hugged you and wispered in your ear:"Don't call me Daisy around here and ignore the fact that Ward is here."  
You wispered back:"How am I suppose to ignore that? He nearly got my husband and my best friend killed!"  
Daisy:"At least you're not the one who woke up next to him."  
You:"Holy shit! I woke up in my old agent flat I used to have before I met Fitz. Neigther him or Y/D/N were there. What if something happened to them?!"  
Ward made it towards the two of you:"C'mon. I have no idea what got into you two but we're already late."  
Daisy gave you another qick hug to calm you down and turned towards Ward:"Sorry. Girl stuff."  
Ward:"Never expected you two to bond up...whatever. Let's go."  
You followed Ward till you enterd the office.  
Daisy:"I want to check my E-Mails first."  
Ward:"If you think you got time for that. Y/N? Are you coming?"  
Daisy gave you a nearly invisible nod and you followed Ward.

May, who wasn't awake, started to talk about an inhuman threat. They're hunting inhumans? Of cause they do...they're hydra. You started to panic,you are an inhuman and your daugther is a potential inhuman too. Is she dead?  
Daisy placed her hand on your arm to calm you down but May already noticed.  
May:"Agent Y/L/N? Skye? Is there a problem?"  
Skye...hadn't heard that name in ages.  
You:"No! I just feel a little bit sick."  
May raised one eyebrow:"Doctor Fitz should check you after you interrogated the inhuman with Skye."  
You eyes widenedand you turned to Daisy who tried to hide her emotions as good as she could.  
You:"YES! I mean, yes okay."  
May frowned and handed you a file:"Ok...?Whatever. I want this informations now. Get them out of him."  
Everbody start leaving the room and Ward lead you to the inhuman.

Daisy entered the room but Ward held you back:"Are you planning on getting Skye on our side? She could be helpful but I think she's too loyal to hydra."  
You frowned:"What are you talking about?"  
Ward:"Okay I get it, it's to risky to talk about it here. We discuss this at the meeting this evening. Just play your role in there."  
He noded towards the room which Daisy had entered.  
Before I could answer he walked away and Daisy came out of the room.  
Daisy:"Where are you?"  
Too risky to talk about it here? What was he talkin about? Wasn't he loyal to hydra if he thought Daisy is? Wait...are you both agains hydra? A resistance maybe? If there's a meeting this evening you needed to go there!  
You:"I'll tell you later."  
Ok play the role. Let's see how much of the old Y/N was still in you.  
You entered the interrogation room and instantly grabbed your gun without hesitation and pointed it at the inhuman:"Ok loverboy. I ain't got time for your shitty cry show, so tell us what we want to know and we maybe let you live a little bit longer."  
Daisy gave you a shocked look but you ignored it.  
You:"Not talking huh? Well...if you're bagging for pain. I'll give it to you."  
You shot in his left leg without any change in your facial expression and walked to a table with several torture instruments and picked a knife.  
Daisy didn't move. She never saw you like this. No one ever did, except for May.  
You turned towards the screaming inhuman. Did someone tortured your daugther like this? Before you could decide if you stop or go on, the inhuman started to talk. Thank god. Short after May entered the room.  
May:"Good job agent Y/L/N. That was exactly what I wanted to see. I need to speak with Skye alone. You can bring the inhuman to Doctor Fitz."  
You:"Where is he?"  
May:"In his lab of cause?"  
Hopefully the lab where still where it was in S.H.I.E.L.D. times.  
You untied the inhuman and pushed him trough the doors till you reached the lab. Before you were able to knock the door was opened and Fitz stood before you. You smiled bright and started to tear up but Fitz didn't even look at you. He checked the inhumans wounds with a cold face. Suddenly you lost all your facial expression and you felt like blacking out any second because your blood was circleing trough your head way to fast. This face wasn't the Fitz you knew.  
Fitz:"What did you do now? Agent Y/L/N I told you several times now that I need them without deep wounds and I know that May doesn't bother, but I do!"  
You breath was shaky and all you wanted to do was reach out to touch Fitz.  
C'mon Y/N! Get your shit together and figure out how to wake him.  
You:"I'm...I'm sorry?"  
I'm sorry? Really? He finally looked up to you and you searched for any hope in his eyes.  
Fitz frowened:"Are you okay? May told me you're not feeling good. I'm going to run a few tests on you."  
He led me towards a chair and made me a sign to sit down. At least he still cares about my wellbeing...  
He started by taking a blood sample:"I heared you stood right to a changing inhuman on you mission yesterday. Maybe it affected you somehow and we don't want that, don't we?"  
Ok, he didn't care about my personal wellbeing at all. All you could do was watch him and observe every movement he made. He seemed like your Fitz on a very hard day at work but there was this emptyness in his eyes.  
You wispered under your breath:"What happened to you?"  
Fitz turned towards you:"What?"  
You wiped away a tear:"Nothing...just how are you?"  
Fitz:"I don't think that's any of your buissines. You're blood sample is fine by the way. If you don't feel better in a few days I'll run a few more tests."  
You nodded and Fitz started to walk away. Think Y/N! Do something!  
You:"Leo?!"  
He turned around and snapped at you:"It's still Doctor Fitz for you!"  
You:"Sorry, I just feel a bit off lately. Maybe it's because I miss my daugther...do you have children? Maybe you understand."  
Fitzs stopped for a moment and frowned:"No? I thougt Hydra agents like you weren't allowed to have family?!"  
You:"Yes, she's dead..."  
Fitz:"Whatever."  
He walked to the inhuman and connected him with a machine. The inhuman started to scream in pain and Fitz just watched.  
You:"Fitz this is wrong. It's crime agains humanity!"  
Did he do that to your daugther too?! This would kill him. He couldn't live with that if he'll ever wake up  
Fitz:"These are INhumans? Unless I ask for your opinion, don't give it. Your an agent and should stop using your brain for other things than following the orders."  
You started to tear up again but before you could say something May entered the room.  
May:"Doctor Fitz we have a problem."  
They started talking about a woman with a S.H.I.E.L.D. ID who's description fitted for Jemma and you left the room to look for Daisy as fast as you could. You found her and made it out of the building after you got rid of Ward.

You found Jemma at your meeting point and she told you that she met Coulson.  
Jemma:"He let Hydra arrest a child!"  
You started to hypervatilate:"There arresting children too? What are they doing to them? I need to find Y/D/N!"  
Suddenly Ward came out of nothing:"Ladies! We need to go. Hydra is looking for you."  
Daisy:"Aren't you with hydra?"  
Ward:"Aren't you?"  
You:"He isn't. Let's go."  
Jemma:"I don't trust him!"  
You:"I do. He and me are part of the resistance agains hydra...I think. C'mon."  
Ward brought you to a flat and left.  
Daisy:"Did you see Fitz?"  
Now you couldn't hold it back anymore and started to sob:"Yes I did. He was so diffrent. Cold...Evil...I don't know if I am able to wake him up. I don't know what happend to him. It hurted to much."  
Daisy:"He' living a life without you and his daugther. That's what happened."  
Jemma pulled you in a hug as you cried harder.  
You:"The way he looked at me was so...so...I'm afraid he can't ever remember us and our life!"  
Daisy:"We need to leave."  
Jemma:"No!"  
You:"I can't leave them here!"  
Daisy:"We need to make a plan...we have no idea how to wake them up."  
Jemma:"She's right."  
You signed and nodded but as Jemma pushed the button nothing happened.  
You:"Someone knows we're here."  
Jemma:"We're trapped."

At the next day Daisy made it to convince Coulson and brought him to the flat.  
You:"I need to go back to Fitz. You can leave for the resistance, but if Daisy made it to convince Coulson I should be able to do the same with Fitz?"  
Daisy:"He's second in command at hydra. I don't think it's going to be that easy. Also, Coulson doesn't remember, He's just a fan of our theory and believes me."  
You:"I believe there is still good in him. Radcliffe can't take that from him."  
Coulson entered the room:"The scientist Radcliffe?"  
He showed you a newspaper article about Radcliffe and Daisy hacked into his hydra files to find out where he is. After she made it we contracted Ward to bring us to the resistance.

As you reached the resistance it turned out that Mace was their leader.  You talked to him about sending a team for Radcliffe but he didn't get why he should risk the life of his people for some random scientist. After a short discussion Coulson suggested that the four of you could go alone and Ward said that he's also going to come with us. Mace agreed to that even if he was still skeptical.  
You took the helicarrier and reached Radcliffe's estate after some time. Radcliff was in the garden and explained that Adia manipulated his whole work and that he never wanted something like this to happen. You have no idea why but you believed him and lowered your weapon.  
Daisy:"Where can we find her?"  
In that moment a hydra helicarrier came out of nothing and was about to land right next to you.  
Ward:"HIDE!"  
You ran towards some trees and hid there but still watched the whole scene. Aida left the helicarrier and all you wanted to do was run straight towards her and smash her pretty little roboter head, but Coulson held you back.  
Then you saw Fitz right behind her and signed:"No please..."  
Suddenly Fitz pointed his gun at the had of Radcliffe's girlfried who had been the model for Aida while they threated Radcliffe.  
Ward aimed at Fitz's head and you snapped at him wispering:"No!"  
Ward:"He's going to kill that woman and killed several people before. He's second in command of hydra. I'm going to take him out."  
You:"No! He would never shot that woman just like that. This is Fitz...there still has to be something of the old Fitz in him. He won't do it. I promisse."  
Ward:"What are you talking about?"  
You started to cry:"He's the love of my life."  
Ward still aimed at him but gave you a short look. Radcliffe tried to talk Fitz out of it and explained him what the framework is and that Aida is lying. He also mentioned you and his daugther and Fitz's actually seemed to be thinking about it..  
You:"I trust..."  
Just then Fitz pulled the trigger and you jumped up from your hideout:"NO!"  
The others couldn't stop you without getting themself in danger.  
Everything seemed like happening in slow motion but it was to late. He killed her. An innocent and unarmed woman. He just shot the woman right in the head but it reather felt like he shot you right in the heart, because it broke into thousand pieces. You just stood there crying, breathing heavy and looking at Fitz in shook and fear. His head shot in your direction with a suprising and puzzled look while Aida stared at you as if she's about to kill your right here.  
Before you realized what you just did two hyda agents got you. You could easy figth them if you wanted, but you didn't. You just let them push you to the bottom and let them put hadcuffs on you. There was no hope anymore. Fitz was gone. Nonetheless you felt like screaming at him:"WHY?! THIS ISN'T YOU LEOPOLD! LEO THAT'S NOT YOU! YOU HEAR ME! SHE'S LYING TO YOU. PLEASE WAKE UP! I BEG YOU WAKE UP AND REMEMBER US!!!!"  
Aida knocked you out herself and everything became dark. A comforting darkness without worries.

As you woke up again you found yourself in a hydra cell back at the headquater and Aida sat infront of you.  
You tried to attack her but were hold back by chains. Instead you spit on her:"FUCK YOURSELF! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"  
Aida:"The Framework is programmed to make people happy."  
You:"DIDN'T FITZ SEEM HAPPY WITH ME AND HIS DAUGTHER OR WHAT?! At least happier than in this shit show here. DO I LOOK HAPPY RIGHT NOW TO YOU? SCREW YOU."  
Aida:"You don't know what you're talking about."  
You:"Why? Because I'm not roboter without feelings? Sorry for that, bitch."  
She slaped you right in the face. Hard.  
You spit at her again but this time blood:"Do you think I care what you'll do to me? YOU ALREADY TOOK EVERYTHINK I HAD BUT NONETHELESS YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO HAVE WHAT I HAD!"  
She slaped you again and you could feel blood running down your face.  
You:"TELL ME WHERE MY DAUGHTER IS YOU FUCKING ROBOT!"  
Aida shruged:"She was a potential, right? Poor little thing. I placed her somewhere random in the framework. Must have been used by Fitz for one of his experiments by now."  
You wanted to jump up again and beat the shit out of her but the chains still kept you down and left wounds on your wrist.  
Aida:"Same as he's going to do with you now."  
You:"I will love him unconditionally till the end. You can't take that from me."  
She punched you a few more times before she left the room, which started to turn in your vision, but before you blacked out the door was opened again.  
You saw Fitz walking towards you in your blurred vison:"Fitz!"  
Fitz came closer:"I lied to you yesterday after the blood sample because I was alone with you in the lab and you're one of the best agents. You are a potential inhuman."  
You shrugged and tried to smile at him through your tears:"Say what? As always the last one to get the news."  
You swallowed and blinked more tears away while taking a deep breath:"What are you going to do with me now?"  
Fitz rolled his eyes:"Maybe I'll do some experiments with you before I let you die or maybe I just beat you up for fun."  
You let out a shaky breath:"She would be so disappointed of you..."  
Fitz:"Who's 'she'?"  
You started to tear up. Maybe you could keep your facade around Aida, but not around Fitz.  
You:"Our daughter."  
Fitz:"Wow, you're really as insane as Aida told me."  
You:"No. What Radcliffe told you is true. All of it is true. She set all of this up. You're living a lie. You have to believe me, please!"  
Fitz shrugged:"Then...Where is she? 'My daugther'?"

 

You:"If I knew I would tell you. Trust me! She's the only person who would be able to wake you up. She's your everything and you're her hero. Do what ever you want to me. Kill me. If this is what you are and this is how my life is suppose to be now...I don't want it. I want to die with you as my loving and caring husband and father in my memory who's always able to put a smile on my face."  
Fitz shook his head and laughed:"You know what I think? You just got a crazy crush on me. We're going to release you from that soon, don't worry."  
He left before you could say anything else.

You discovered that Radcliffe was in the cell next to you and talked to him about how to leave the framework.  
Soon after that May entered your room and you thought she's here to beat you up and were ready to just let it happen.  
May:"Is it true that you're a potential inhuman?"  
You:"Yes, powerful enough to set the whole building on fire."  
May:"Good."  
She stepped back and threw a stone in front of you which caused your transformation in an inhuman.  
After that you menaged to escape with her and Ward. On your way out you saw Aida and pushed her through the window with a firewave.  
You:"Bye bitch!"

Back at the resistance you told everybody what radcliffe told you about the back door and started to get ready to head there.  
You walked up to May who was packing her stuff:"May?"  
May:"Agent Y/N. You know, you were the last agent I would have considered to be an inhuman or a member of the resistance."  
You:"Yes, because you were told to think that."  
May:"What? Are you believing in this fake world crap too?"  
You:"It's true. I'm here with Daisy and Jemma to rescue you and the rest of our team that is traped in here."  
May:"We were a team?"  
You:"Yes! You, Coulson, Simmons, Daisy, Mack, Fitz and me. We're S.H.I.E.L.D. agents."  
May frowned:"Leopold Fitz? The Doctor?"  
You:"I know it sounds crazy but believe me. He's not like that. This world, this life Aida set up for him made him this cruel, but he's the most loving man I know."  
May:"Doesn't sound like the Fitz I know. Father or son."  
You:"You know his father? How?"  
May:"Everybody in Hyra knows him? They're inseperable."  
You:"Inseperable?! Oh my god. That's what changed him! He has no contact with his father in the real world! Can you still access Hydra files?"  
May nodded.  
You:"I need his address and I need you to find Y/D/N Fitz."  
May:"Who's that?"  
You:"My daughter."  
May didn't say another word. She understood and begun to search the hydra archive.  
May:"Here is Alistair Fitz address and I found something about a Y/D/N with a different surname, but there is some sort of connection between her and the Fitz family because after she showed up in a orphanage Alistair bought it...just like that."  
As May turned around to face you you were already gone.

You stormed into Alistair's flat with your gun which you pointed irectly to his head as you saw him.  
Alistair:"Hey, young lady. Agent Y/L/N, right? Calm down and tell me how I can help you."  
You:"Don't tell me to calm down after what you did to Fitz and our daughter!"  
Alistair:"My son? What's about him? And what daughter? What are you even talking about?!"  
You:"Yes Leopold your son and our daughter Y/D/N. She's in the orphanage you bought out of the blue."  
Alistair:"I did nothing to Leopold. I love my son. Isn't it allowed to do something good to kids that have been left alone by their parents?"  
You:"You poisoned his brain and I didn't leave my daughter! She was taken away from me!"  
Alistair:"I made him to the man he is now. A great man!"  
You:"Fitz is better than that! Please...just do what I say."  
Alistair:"What is this really about?"  
You:"He's in danger."  
Alistair:"Rubbish! He's second in command at hydra.."  
You:"You don't understand. Aida...madame hydra brought forces into motion no army can protect him from!"  
Alistair:"Has this to do with the machine he has been working on?"  
You:"Yes, it will kill anyone he cares about. Call him, tell him to come here. Alone."  
Alistair:"Why? So you can shoot him?"  
You:"I could never hurt him! I love him god damn!! I just want to talk him out of it. I need to try one last time before I leave."  
Alistair really called him, but instead of doing as you told him he said Fitz that you were with him.  
You:"Your stupid man! Now we're all gonna die!"  
Alistair:"The only one who's going to die is you!"  
He jumped at you and pushed you to the ground. You fought with him, but he gripped your throat and strangled you. You could hear Fitz's voice calling out for his father through the phone and tears started to roll down your cheeks.  
You wispered:"I'm sorry."  
You shot Alistair Fitz:"I'm sorry. I'm sorry.I'm sorry...."  
You stood up with shaking legs, a quick breath and tears streaming down your face.  
Y/D/N. You need to get her.

You ran to the orrphanage and sneeked through it. Y/D/N was playing in one of the rooms.  
You tried to calm your voice and entered her room:"Hey, Y/D/N. Baby?"  
She looked up to you:"Mommy?"  
You just rremembered that you were covered in the blood of her grandpa, but reached out your shaking hand towards her:"Yes,yes! It's me darling. It's Mommy."  
She jumped up and ran in your arms:"Mommy!"  
You held her thight and cryed in her neck.  
Suddenly a woman stood behind you:"Hey!! Who are you? Move away from that child!"  
You spinned around:"I'm..."  
The woman saw your face and imediately tried to ran down the hall:"HE..!"  
You kicked her to the bottom and she was unconscious.  
As fast as you could you picked Y/D/N up and carried her to a random car, which you stole withing seconds.

You just made it back to the resistance in time. Daisy and the others where just about to leave for the back door.  
Simmons ran towards you as she saw you and Y/D/N:"Y/N!"  
You were shaking and she took Y/D/N hand out of yours and lead her towards the helicarrier:"Hey Y/D/N. We're going on a cool trip."  
Daisy reached you and took your shaking hands in hers:"What happened?"  
You:"I tried to save Fitz!"  
Simmons returned:"Oh Gosh, please tell me that's not his blood."  
You started to shake again:"N...no....that's from his father. I...I killed him...I..."  
Daisy:"It's okay. He's just an avatar."  
You:"But Fitz won't come with us now! We lost him!"  
Daisy:"No, we'll figure something out, okay?"  
She led you to the helicarier and you flew to the coordinates of the backdoor.  
Jemma tried to wipe as much blood from you as possible while saying that Y/D/N should't see you like that. You looked over at her as she played with Ward. Ironic. You nearly lost her because of him because he nearly got Fitz killed while you were highly pregnant and worried so much that your water broke. She giggled with him snd didn't seem to bother about anything that had happend today which made you smile.

Soon after you arrived at the backdoor. Coulson and May had already jumped through it and Daisy looked at you:"It's Y/D/N's turn! Coulson and May will look after her till we arrive!"  
You nodded and wanted to push her in the portal but you heard a gun click behind you and turned around.  
You:"Fitz?"  
Fitz:"Agent Y/L/N. You killed my father. For that I'm going to kill you!"  
You:"I'm sorry, but he made you to this monster. I couldn't..."  
Fitz:"You took him from me and you tried to kill the woman I love! They're all I have!"  
You:"You and her are all I have."  
You nodded at Y/D/N who was holding your hand and looked at Fitz with wide eyes:"Daddy?"  
Fitz frowned but shook his head as if he wanted to throw his line of thoughts away and looked back at you.  
You took a step towards him:"Please. I love you!"  
He shot you in the leg. He really did. You sunk to your knees and Y/D/N cried out.  
Fitz stood over you and pointed his gun directly at your head:"You mean nothing to me!"  
You:"Go on. Kill me in front of our daughter."  
He looked at Y/D/N again.  
Yougot drowsy because of the pain coming from your bullet wound:"She looks just like you. She even smiles like you. Gosh, I'm in love with your smile."  
He looked back at you and pressed the gun against your forehead. You closed your eyes and gribbed the hand of your daughter thighter.  
Fitz:"I mean nothing to you! Say it! Say that I mean nothing to you!"  
You cried and shook your head:"I can't..."  
As you thought Fitz was about to shoot you you heard something hit the ground and as you opened your eyes Radcliffe knocked Fitz down.  
Radcliffe:"Throw him in!"  
He helped you to carry him to the portal and you threw him in.  
You:"Thank you!"  
He nodded and you turned to Y/D/N:"Okay baby, it's your turn. Daddy is gonna be Daddy again and Mommy will get to you as fast as she can okay? Be strong. Can you do that for Mommy?"  
She nodded and you pushed her in the portal before you jumped after her.

Fitz woke up and was freaking out while Coulson and May tried to calm him down (picture above).  
Y/D/N:"Daddy?"  
He turned to her, crying even harder:"Oh gosh, Y/D/N...I'm so sorry."  
She stepped out of her spot and walked towards him while reaching out for him as a sign to pick her up.  
He stepped back till his back hit the wall:"Stay away from me. I'm no good."  
Coulson:"Come on Fitz. She's your daughter. She needs you now. Stop blaming yourself."  
Fitz slided down the wall crying and Y/D/N just sat down on his lap and hugged him.  
He held her thigt and cried.

When you finally menaged to get to them but the base was colapsing.  
Coulson:"Aida took them with her. Seems like she's an inhuman now."  
You:"What? That bitch!"  
May:"Mack is still down there. We had to fight our way out and couldn't take him with us."  
You stood besides Jemma as she screamed at the others through the micro to come back because it's to dangerous.  
Just in that moment Aida, Mack, Fitz and your daughter appeared before you.  
Fitz and Aida smiled at each other while your daugther run towards you.  
Fitz:"You did it."  
In that moment you pulled out a narcosegun and shot Aida in the stomach. Fitz finally turned around and you looked him straight in the eyes while shooting him in the shoulder.  
Jemma gasped and pulled your daugther away.

You locked them away and focused on your daugther till you reached the destroyed S.H.I.E.L.D. base to bring them in the room which would stop Aida from teleporting.  
The team discussed what to do with her.  
You:"Can't we just kill her? I'll do it."  
Phil:"She's human now."  
Daisy:"She saved Mack."  
Phil:"Maybe she's diffrent now."  
You:"I don't think so.Better save than sorry."  
May:"No more killing."  
You rolled your eyes and groaned.  
Daisy:"But what are we going to do with Fitz?"  
Everyone looked at you and you started to think till you adressed Phil and May:"What do you remember of your Framework lives?"  
Phil:"Everything...but..."  
You:"... like a dream?"  
May:"No,...a life."  
You looked down and tried to pull your shit together but your voice was shaky:"But.... does it feel as real?"  
You couldn't hold it back anymore and walked away with your hand covering your mouth. What if he loves Aida more? His life with her. You couldn't do this.

While the others stayed where they are you watched the camera and listened to a conversation of Aida and Fitz.  
He talked about how he regrets everythink he has done and that you and Y/D/N saw him do this things which made you cry even more.  
When Fitz said that his future with you is dead your legs gave in and you hit the bottom. You could work this out. Somehow. Please don't love her more.

Fitz:"There isn't room in my heart for two women. You were everything to me."  
Aida:"I know. Now I understand how deeply you loved."  
You managed to speak between sobs:"Oh shut up."  
Fitz:"You really do understand, do you?"  
Aida gave him a loving smile:"Yes."  
Fitz:"Good, than you understand that my love will never fade."

Aida smiled:"I know, you're a romantic. I understand that there is only room in your heart..."  
Thats it you wanted to end the stream but then Fitz said something which made you freeze:"...for her."  
You smiled but Aida started to freak out. You need to get Fitz out of there! As you reached the others the military pointed guns at you. Great.  
Suddenly you could hear screams through their walkies.  
She got out. We're all going to die.  
You looked around for your daugther who was led into the room by a soldier.  
Soon after the box came up with Fitz in it. Thank good. He kept screaming about leaving because Aida will kill us all and can't be stopped.  
You looked away and kneeled down to your daugthers level:"Be strong."  
She noded and you asked Jemma to look after her.  
It was time to face Fitz.  
You slowly entered the box and as he noticed you he immediatly looked away again. Guilt was all over him.  
Heavily breathing you sat down next to him and placed your hand on his back. You swallowed your tears. Be strong. But the tears broke out of Fitzs and he leaned into your touch and you placed your head on his shoulder.  
You tried to say something but that finally caused to let the tears roll down your cheeks:"Our future isn't dead."  
He slowly turned his head to look at you.  
You:"If you need forgiveness...I give that to you. You're forgiven."  
He leaned in and kissed you and that was propably the best and most emotional and loving kiss you ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback?


End file.
